


Linger

by heythereshipfreak



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 08:06:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18936841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: As Sirius stood at the kitchen door, arm crossed against his body. He sighs as he looks over to his love who was sitting at the counter top, what will happen after a screaming match and hot tears?





	Linger

Sirius sighs as he threads his fingers in his messy black hair, he was clearly frustrated, and he had so much to say, especially to the love of his life, who was sitting on the kitchen counter, hanging his head low, biting his lower lips, Sirius would do anything just to let Remus listen.

 

Sirius stood by the door frame, arms crossing infront of him, he looks at Remus, wanting to make a conversation.

 

"Moony, can we talk?" Sirius asked, as he looks at Remus, Remus looks up at him, nervously.

 

"Can it wait, Pads. I don't think I'm ready for it." Remus sighs as he looks away.

 

"I did my waiting, Moony, i've waited 12 years! I don't think i can wait any longer" Sirius demanded.

 

" Then tell me! What the hell do you want to talk about! The fact that you were wrongly charged? The fact that Peter got away again? The fact that, that very night if I didn't transform, we could have caught Peter? Or the fact that you want to bring your god son into our life, our messy life?" Remus said as he straightens his back and look at Sirius.

 

"Come on Re! Calm down will you! I understand how moody you get especially when it's after a full moon, but you don't have to get all angry at me! All i asked this morning was, what if Harry stayed with us, won't that be good. You don't have to turn on me just like that!" Sirius raised his voice, as he points a finger to Remus.

 

"Oh now you're playing the Good God Father card! If you didn't stood me up, that very night, things would have worked out differently for us!" Remus scoffs.

 

" That was 12 years ago Moony! And you still want to make a fuss out of it. I did 12 years in Azkaban and you never even wrote to me or visit me! You call yourself the love of my life!" Sirius spat.

 

The kitchen / dining room had gone silent, with the little muggle radio playing softly on top of the kitchen counter, Linger - The Cranberries, one of Sirius favourite bands.

 

"Is that the way we stand?

Were you lying all the time?

Was it just a game to you?

But I'm in so deep

You know I'm such a fool for you

You've got me wrapped around your finger

Do you have to let it linger?

Do you have to, do you have to, do have to let it linger?" The song played.

 

Remus watches Sirius who was still standing by the door, he had tears in his eyes, Sirius was always over dramatic but to see him cry, it breaks Remus' heart, Sirius rarely shows his vulnerability, and for him to show it now, it means Remus had hit a nerve. Remus jumps off from the counter, and walks over to Sirius.

 

"Oh, I thought the world of you

I thought nothing could go wrong

But I was wrong, I was wrong

If you, if you could get by

Trying not to lie

Things wouldn't be so confused

And I wouldn't feel so used

But you always really knew

I just want to be with you" The song continues.

 

Remus stood infront of Sirius, opening his arms, he pulls Sirius into his embrace, resting his arms around Sirius shoulders, he held the back of Sirius head and lays it on his chest, he rubs the Sirius back. Letting him cry in his embrace.

 

"I'm really sorry Pads, my feelings were overwhelmed, and i didn't know what i was saying." Remus whispers, as he kisses Sirius's temples.

 

" It's okay Moony, i know you mean it well. I'm sorry for pushing you, especially when it's days after the full moon. I really am sorry." Sirius sobs, as he hugs Remus by his waist.

Remus just shakes his head, and kisses Sirius cheeks.

 

"I wish to tell the world, how much i love you." Sirius whispers as he looks up at Remus.

 

"Go ahead and tell them, my love." Remus said as he looks at Sirius.

 

"I love you so much" Sirius whispers, Remus raised his eyebrows, looking at him confused, "Cos you're my world, Moony" Sirius grins up at him. Remus chuckles.

 

"Harry and Ron used to say, Disneyland was the best place on earth, honestly they haven't been in your arms." Sirius teased him. Remus grins at him.

 

" I may not be an organ donor, but Hunny you can have my heart" Sirius said, as he leans up and kisses Remus lips. Remus smiles, as he rest his arms around Sirius's hips.

 

As they pulls apart, Can You Feel The Love Tonight - Elton John starts playing in the radio, Remus offers his hands and Sirius grabs it, they slow danced to the song, Sirius continues to flirt with Remus.

 

" I'm kind of lost right now, can i get the direction to your heart?" Sirius teased, as he smiles up to a blushing Remus.

 

"I have never believed in God, but hunny you're the answers to my prayers right now" Sirius said, as he kisses Remus cheeks.

 

"It must be tiring looking this great the whole day." Sirius said.

 

" Well you must be exhausted then" Remus replies him, as he kisses his forehead. Sirius leans into his broad chest. Humming to the music.

 

" Your sweater is so soft. What is it made off? Boyfriend material?" Sirius asked as he nuzzled closer to Remus' neck.

 

" Nah, it's made of husband material. Marry me Padfoot." Remus replies, as he kissed Sirius head, Sirius looks up at him, smiles and nods.


End file.
